Death Messages
The death messages are a series of text strings that appear on the death screen. Depending on how the player died, each death message can be different. SCP-008 *'Once fully becoming an Infected: Subject D-9341 found ingesting Dr. REDACTED at Sector.REDACTEDSubject immediately terminated by Nine-Tailed Fox and sent for autopsy. SCP-008 infection was confirmed, after which the body was incinerated.'' *'''Killed by SCP-008 inside SCP-1499 Dimension: ''The whereabouts of SCP-1499 are still unknown, but a recon team has been dispatched to investigate reports of a violent attack to a church in the Russian town of REDACTED.'' *'Killed by Infected Human: 'Subject D-9341. Cause of death: multiple lacerations and severe blunt force trauma caused by an instance of SCP-008-1. SCP-012 *''Subject D-9341 found in a pool of blood next to SCP-012. The subject seems to have ripped open his wrists and written three extra lines to the composition before dying of blood loss.'' SCP-035 * Killed by Tentacles: '''We will need more than the regular cleaning team to take care of this. Two large and highly active tentacle-like appendages seemed to have formed inside the chamber. Their level of aggression is unlike anything we've seen before - it looks like they've beaten some unfortunate Class-D to death at some point during the breach. * ''Prolonged exposure to the containment chamber: Class-D Subject D-9341 found dead inside SCP-035's containment chamber. The subject exhibits heavy hemorrhaging of blood vessels around the eyes and inside the mouth and nose. Sent for autopsy.'' SCP-049 *'''Killed by SCP-049-2: Subject D-9341. Cause of death: multiple lacerations and severe blunt force trauma caused by an instance of SCP-049-2 '' *'Terminated as SCP-049-2 inside SCP-049's Containment Chamber: Three (3) active instances of SCP-049-2 discovered in the tunnel outside SCP-049's containment chamber. Terminated by Nine-Tailed Fox. *'''Terminated as SCP-049-2 Elsewhere: ''An active instance of SCP-049-2 was discovered in REDACTED. Terminated by Nine-Tailed Fox.'' SCP-096 *''A large amount of blood found in REDACTED. DNA identified as Subject D-9341. Most likely REDACTED by SCP-096.'' SCP-173 *'In Lockroom, Storeroom and SCP-895's containment chamber: 'Subject D-9341. Cause of Death: Fatal cervical fracture. The surveillance tapes confirm that the subject was killed by SCP-173. *'In T-shaped Lockroom': If I'm not mistaken, one of the main purposes of these rooms was to stop SCP-173 from moving further in the event of a containment breach. So, whose brilliant idea was it to put A GODDAMN MAN-SIZED VENTILATION DUCT in there? *'In every other Room: 'Subject D-9341: Fatal cervical fracture. Assumed to be attacked by SCP-173. *''' Intro': ''Subject D-9341. Cause of death: Fatal cervical fracture. According to Security Chief Franklin who was present at SCP-173's containment chamber during the breach, the subject was killed by SCP-173 as soon as the disruptions in the electrical network started. SCP-294 *'Antimatter, Anti-matter, Void': Recon teams sent in at REDACTED show that everything within a 210-mile radius from Site-REDACTED was vaporized, save for a 5-meter radius of an unharmed area in the facility cafeteria of Sector REDACTED, surrounding SCP-294. *'Atomic, Nuclear, Nuclear Fusion, Nuclear Fission, Nuclear Reaction:' Recon teams sent in at REDACTED show that the entirety of Site-REDACTED was vaporized, save for a 5-meter radius of an unharmed area in the facility cafeteria of Sector REDACTED, surrounding SCP-294. *'Carbon:' The mouth cavity, throat, and face of the victim are covered in severe third-degree burns. A layer of black, crystalline substance was found inside the mouth cavity. Sent for chemical analysis. *'Death, Game Over' A Class-D found dead in the facility cafeteria of Sector REDACTED. Presumably killed by something dispensed by SCP-294. *'Happiness, Cheerfulness, Joy:' Nine-Tailed Fox discovered the body of D-9341 after the incident. The victim apparently had an abnormally large smile on his face. Further tests concluded that the cause of death was a heart attack, however, the cause of the heart attack is still undetermined. *'Lava, Magma:' Subject D-9341 was found dead with the victim's organs and mouth cavity suffering numerous 4th-degree burns and traces of molten igneous rock in the stomach. A polystyrene cup was also located next to the subject's body. Cause of death is most likely linked to REDACTED. * Monkey Island Grog: Subject D-9341 was found face down in a puddle of blood, upper digestive tract seemingly molten by corrosion. A cup with the message "The Styx is a river, not a sea, dumbass." printed on it was found near the corpse. Cause of death is without a doubt related to SCP-294. *'Rage, Anger, Angry, Hate:' Nine-Tailed Fox discovered the headless corpse of D-9341 with considerable amounts of blood, tissue and skull fragments. Medical staff cannot identify the cause of death, further tests are in progress. *'Something that will destroy SCP-682, Something that destroys SCP-682, Something to destroy SCP-682:' Recon teams sent in at REDACTED show that the entirety of Site-REDACTED was vaporized, save for a 5-meter radius of an unharmed area in the facility cafeteria of Sector REDACTED, surrounding SCP-294. *'The perfect drink, Perfect drink, Perfection:' Subject D-9341's body was recovered with numerous self-inflicted injuries on the arms and REDACTED. *'Venom, Snake Venom:' A dead Class-D found in the facility cafeteria of Sector REDACTED. Traces of cobra venom were found in his mouth cavity and stomach. Cause of death is most likely linked to REDACTED Additionally, if one creates their own drink for SCP-294 via editing the SCP-294.ini in Notepad, they can also create their own death message, if they choose for the drink to be lethal (kill the player). SCP-895 *''What we know is that he died of cardiac arrest. My guess is that it was caused by SCP-895, although it has never been observed affecting video equipment from this far before. Further testing is needed to determine whether SCP-895's "Red Zone" is increasing.'' *''Wearing Night Vision Goggles: 'Class D viewed SCP-895 through a pair of digital night vision goggles, killing him. *Wearing Super Night Vision Goggles: '''Class D viewed SCP-895 through a pair of digital night vision goggles, presumably enhanced by SCP-914. It might be possible that the subject was able to resist the memetic effects partially through these goggles. The goggles have been stored for further study. SCP-914 *'Rough': A badly mutilated corpse found inside the output booth of SCP-914. The corpse has been identified as Subject D-9341 by DNA testing. The subject has obviously been "refined" by SCP-914 on the "Rough" setting, but we're still confused on how he ended up inside the intake booth and who or what wound the key. *'Very Fine': A Class-D jumpsuit found in REDACTED, upon further examination, the jumpsuit was found to be filled with 12.5 kilograms of blue ash-like substance. Chemical analysis of the substance remains non-conclusive. Most likely related to SCP-914. *'Strange Battery': Subject D-9341 found dead inside SCP-914's output booth next to what appears to be an ordinary 9V battery. The subject is covered in severe electrical burns and assumed to be killed by an electrical shock caused by the battery. The battery has been stored for further study. *'Joint/Smelly Joint': Subject D-9341 found in a comatose state in REDACTED. The subject was holding what appears to be a cigarette and smiling widely. Chemical analysis of the cigarette has been inconclusive, although it seems to contain a high concentration of an unidentified chemical whose molecular structure is remarkably similar to that of tetrahydrocannabinol. SCP-939 *''All four escaped SCP-939 (4) specimens have been captured and recontained successfully. Three (3) of them made quite a mess at Storage Area 6. A cleaning team has been dispatched.'' SCP-1025 *'Read Cardiac Arrest': He died of a cardiac arrest after reading SCP-1025, that's for sure. Is there such a thing as psychosomatic cardiac arrest, or does SCP-1025 have some anomalous properties we're not yet aware of? SCP-178 * "A Class D subject wearing SCP-178 was found dead in REDACTED. Presumed to be killed by the effects of SCP-178." Pocket Dimension *''Subject D-9341. Body partially decomposed by what is assumed to be SCP-106's "corrosion" effect. Body disposed of via incineration.'' *'Hit by Stone': In addition to the decomposed appearance typical of the victims of SCP-106, the body exhibits injuries that have not been observed before: massive skull fracture, three broken ribs, a fractured shoulder and heavy lacerations. *'Fall into Abyss': In addition to the decomposed appearance typical of the victims of SCP-106, the subject seems to have suffered multiple heavy fractures to both of his legs. Mobile Task Force *'Gunfire': Subject D-9341. Terminated by Nine-Tailed Fox. *'Bloodloss from Gunfire': Subject D-9341. Died of blood loss after being shot by Nine-Tailed Fox. *'Gunfire at Gate B': CH-2 to control. Shot down a runaway at Gate B Decontamination Gas *''Subject D-9341 found dead in REDACTED. Cause of death: suffocation due to decontamination gas.'' Tesla Gate *''Subject D-9341 killed by the Tesla Gate at REDACTED.'' Trivia * Death messages were not included until version 0.7.2. * Death messages are unavailable for SCP-860-2 due to the MTF or other staff unable to retrieve the player's body for analysis. * Same goes for SCP 1048-A. Category:Gameplay Elements